


Ivory and Gold

by Nyxelestia



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Community: kinkme_merlin, Drama, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxelestia/pseuds/Nyxelestia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some more smut from kinkme_merlin. The prompt: "Arthur/Merlin. "Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet!"". Warnings for dub-con, breathplay, and bondage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivory and Gold

**A/N:**   
** More kinkme_Merlin porn! Prompt: **   
_   
**Arthur/Merlin. "Arthur will tremble at your voice, he will kneel at your feet!"**   
_

* * *

King Arthur smiled at his subjects as he knighted Sir Lancelot, and held a feast in his honor. Gwen was grinning at him like an idiot from beside Morgana, and Merlin was, too, from Arthur's own side, a goofy grin that few saw him without.

Arthur had the misfortune of being one of those few.

Lancelot had scooped up Gwen, Morgana, and countless other ladies and even a few knights, into dancing, and about half way through, came to Arthur and Merlin.

"Lord Emrys, eh?" Lancelot asked, with a smile at Merlin. "Guess we've both moved up in the world. Court Sorcerer for Camelot, and the King's High Warlock? Impressive."

Merlin laughed, fingers curling languidly around the goblet. Ever since he'd taken Sigan's power for his own, and Nimueh's, as well as countless others, Merlin had changed, attaining grace and stature as if he had been born into royalty, himself.

He was certainly more powerful, something Arthur knew he would have to find out, tonight.

"So we have," Merlin said. "Pity it took so long, for you."

Lancelot smiled an easy grin. "King Arthur was right in staggering the allowance of commoners into the ranks. I feel no resentment. I am proud to wear his crest, once more."

Merlin tilted his head, slightly, hair flowing with it and glinting against the stark ivory crown he wore, sharp against his black hair. He was rather fey-like in his more mystical moments, and looked every bit the powerful warlock he was.

As the festivities wound down, Merlin gave Arthur _that look_ and Arthur battled down the urge to frown - he hadn't tried the last batch of ale, yet, and he's heard good things about it - but says to Merlin for the benefits of those around him, "Let's try the new batch of ale, shall we?"

He was feeling bold, tonight, and Merlin's smile was suddenly tight as he realized this. It remained that way as they made their way over, and Arthur smirked at Merlin over the pint as they tried the ale, and Merlin's glare only deepened once he was sure only Arthur was watching.

And suddenly, he didn't feel so bold, anymore. He had to really, really _fight_ to keep his expression neutral, and wished Merlin were outright drunk by now, instead of just tipsy. It seems inheriting various sorcerers' powers had made him quite a bit stronger against the effects of ale.

Looking into Merlin's eyes, the simmering rage in them made Arthur swallow the last of the ale and quickly offer his hand. "Shall we retire for the night?"

Merlin smiled, feral, gently took Arthur's offered hand and stood, as if he were a bloody _queen_, and said, "I would love to."

And Arthur would love anything but.

They made their way to their chambers with practiced ease, soft and dopey smiles of a King and his Consort on their way to retiring for their night plastered on their faces.

As soon as they were in their chambers, and the door slammed shut, Merlin whirled on Arthur.

“What the hell was _that_ about?!” Merlin demanded, the various trinkets around the room trembling as his ire flashed in his now-gold eyes.

Swallowing, Arthur said, "Simple - I wanted some bloody ale."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Is that so?"

Deciding, _screw it_, Arthur said, "You have no right to order me around, whether with your eyes or with your voice."

Almost immediately, Arthur found himself being slammed backwards into the wall next to his door by a pair of invisible hands.

Merlin wasn't even looking at him by this point, staring into the fire, as the gold crown floated off Arthur's head and hovered in front of him.

"Remember that you got _this_" -the crown shook- "because of me." And it floated towards the table, over it, before landing neatly inside its proper spot in the wardrobe's shelf.

"You certainly won't let me forget," Arthur growled, before gasping as he was brought forward and slammed into the wall again, wincing, eyes seeing stars, at the pain emanating from the back of his head.

"For a reason," Merlin said, simply, still staring at the bloody fire, and, goddamnit-

"_Look at me!_" Arthur yelled.

Merlin didn't move, but then slowly turned around, facing Arthur full on, eyes simmering gold, and damn, Arthur completely forgot what he was about to say, fear and arousal a combination very far from conducive to productive thought.

And damnit, Merlin knew this, carefully taking in Arthur's arousal in his groin and the fear in his eyes.

"Arthur," Merlin said, congenial voice belying the the pure _sadism_ in his leer. "Do you know where you would be without me there by your side?"

Swallowing, he said as clear as possible (which still came out quite thickly, and really, he hadn't had _that_ much ale), "Dead."

"Right," Merlin said. "And with all your reckless stunts? Your new campaigns? You took more risks and became a better king because you had _me_ running after you and cleaning up all your messes. So don't you dare forget who made you such a great king."

He was shaking, and he hated himself for it. "I won't."

"Good," Merlin said, sitting down in Arthur's chair.

Arthur gasped as he was suddenly released, two and half decades of training as a king and warrior being the only thing keeping him up as Merlin leaned back in the seat, a seductive smirk uncurling over that ravishing face.

For a moment, they both stayed where they were, an impasse, before Merlin cocked an eyebrow up imperiously, and Arthur swallowed and nodded, before stepping forward.

And another step, and another, until he was standing right before Merlin. Merlin's eyebrow finally lowered, and Arthur with it, until he was kneeling before Merlin's parted legs.

The routine was so familiar, after one of Merlin's moods, that Arthur barely needed to think as reached up to push up Merlin's tunic and undo the knot of laces, and _just_ that, before his hands fell behind his back. Merlin's eyes flashed gold and Arthur was bound in shackles conjured from nowhere, and with another flash, Arthur was completely naked, while Merlin remained fully dressed.

Leaning forward, Arthur's tongue emerged to work with his lips to pull at the laces, pulling them apart, freeing Merlin's swollen cock, and Arthur loved and hated how much his own reflected the sentiment.

A few nudges from his nose, and Merlin's cock was completely free, standing out of Merlin's breeches, and Arthur immediately swallowed it all, his gag reflex long since suppressed enough to do this. He took Merlin straight into his throat with ease, sucking and licking and running his tongue up Merlin's bitter and choking and _delicious_ shaft.

Above him, Merlin moaned. He shut his eyes to fully enjoy the moment, and leaned his head back, changing the tone of the noises coming out of his throat, deeper, more seductive. His right hand crawled up his neck, threading through his hair, before clutching harshly at a particularly firm lick from Arthur, his other hand joining the first. Arthur had no trace of tears from the pain, his only response being the further hardening of his cock.

It was incredibly stupid, but Arthur felt an irrational surge of pride when Merlin's hips started to shift and move of their own accord. With an internal smile, he let off Merlin's cock a little to lap at it like a cat to milk, sucking just the head, Merlin's hips still gyrating against the chair as Arthur nudged the balls with his lips, before licking them, and-

That proved to be Merlin's breaking point.

His fingers, which had been loosening in Arthur's hair, spontaneously tightened as he drove his cock straight into Arthur's mouth without giving him respite, straight to the hilt, pulling back only slightly and driving back in again, and stars danced in his eyes again as his breathing became controlled by Merlin's fucking of his mouth, and fucking Arthur's mouth he was. Arthur was getting dizzy, from the arousal and lack of consistent air and-

When Merlin came, Arthur felt the raw magic and pure power pushed through Merlin's finger tips and invading his own body, washing through him like a wave of sunlight, all at once, and oh, god, he was coming, too, moaning around Merlin's cock as he did so, eyes fluttering as his vision grew even darker and darker.

Merlin's cock softening gave Arthur an easier time to breathe, though Merlin kept his hands firmly on Arthur's head, not letting him up.

"Bed," Merlin ordered firmly after a moment. "_Now_."

And Arthur was pulled up by his hair, and Merlin used him as leverage to pull himself up onto shaky feet, before pushing and shoving Arthur back to the bed, where he collapsed back on it, his body slamming onto his bound hands, twisting his shoulders to a slight burn, but he did nothing as Merlin magicked himself nude, leaving only the ivory crown, and Arthur's hands were free.

A final flash of Merlin's eyes, and Arthur's hands were bound to the headboard, his ankles to the posts, the cold metal of the shackles freezing to his hot, hot skin.

Merlin stood over Arthur, smiling as Arthur flinched away from his touch as he stroked his hands over Arthur's body. The chains rattled from the king's futile movement, stilling only when Merlin rested a hand on Arthur's throat.

Swinging his leg over the Arthur, Merlin straddled his captive king, a hand still resting on his throat, but not doing anything.

"Well," Merlin said, simply, leaning down until his lips were barely brushing Arthur's, his hand tightening. "If Camelot could see you now. What would they think of their all mighty king?"

Arthur didn't respond, glaring up at Merlin, who smirked against Arthur’s cheek, and kept talking, tone low and seductive as his hand continued to constrict Arthur’s airway.

"They would know that you are king because of me. They would know who _really_ rules Camelot, and Albion. They would know...so _much_, Arthur. Perhaps one day, we can show them? I can do that, you know - make the walls disappear, turn into one giant window. Or perhaps we can simply go outside, or take this to the throne room?"

Arthur barely processed his words, his mind too busy screaming, _Air! Air!_, for him to understand immediately, but when Merlin let up enough to let Arthur take in one breath, his eyes widened at what Merlin was suggesting.

"Hm," was all Merlin said, his hand tightening again as Arthur felt the horror take over at the possibility. And he turned his head away as best as he could with Merlin's hand still around his throat, and whimpered, knowing that if Merlin really wanted to, there was nothing Arthur could do to stop him, and when his vision darkened, he did not know if it was the prospect of this infinite humiliation, or the complete deprivation of air due to the man above him.

He saw Merlin smile out of the corner of his eyes, and felt Merlin press down on his throat even more.

"We shall have to save that idea for another time. For now..." He squeezed once more, before releasing, and Arthur gasped, drawing in air like a man nearly drowned, not caring that this was exactly what Merlin liked to see - that he even controlled Arthur's own breathing.

As Arthur's chest heaved with the sweet, sweet air, Merlin crawled his way up Arthur's body, until his cock was by Arthur's mouth.

"It's all you're getting, so I'd make it good," Merlin said, and Arthur didn't bother shutting his eyes, knowing Merlin would sense his despair and arousal, anyway. With barely a nod, Arthur opens his mouth, again, taking Merlin's flaccid cock again...

It didn't stay that way for long. This time, Merlin didn't hold him at all, opting, instead, to brace himself against the headboard, his head ducked, hair falling again, into his eyes, as he watches Arthur suck him below, from beneath the white crown.

Arthur didn't put as much into bringing Merlin off, this time - he just lathered as much of his saliva as he can on Merlin's cock, desperately trying to make it as slick as possible as all the blood filled it, hardened up, stuffing Arthur's mouth with its entirety-

Merlin pulled out without warning, and Arthur shut his eyes and did his best to relax himself as much as he could as Merlin slithered back down Arthur's body, lined himself up with Arthur, and...and...

He kissed Arthur as he thrust inside his king in one go, straight to the hilt.

With a low scream, Arthur's back arched into the pain, and knew it was futile as he grew only louder - the castle walls on their own, up here in the isolation of the royal levels, muffleed noise well in their own right. And Merlin only helped it along with magic.

Inexplicably, he was also harder for it, if that is possible, and he sobbed in self-hatred and ecstasy for it.

Merlin's tongue thrusts into Arthur's mouth in a mirror of the larger actions, before trailing along Arthur's lower lip, as he pulled out and thrust in again, and again, no time for Arthur to truly adjust, and still not hitting on that perfect angle, and whether it was on purpose or not Arthur could not tell, as Merlin licked his way up Arthur's jawline, flicking at his earlobe in a way Arthur would once have vehemently denied drove him crazy.

He moaned in pain and something else, something he was ashamed to admit, on Merlin's next thrust, who smiled at Arthur like an indulgent dogmaster to a fiesty pup. "I think this could be a little more fun for the both of us, no?"

And then he twisted his hips, thrust into Arthur again, and Arthur screamed again, this time in pleasure, as yes, this _was_ just the right angle, and Merlin hit that _oh, just right_ spot inside of him and then hit it again.

His head stayed fixed up towards the canopy as Merlin thrust into him with animalistic brutality, biting at Arthur's collar bone, shoulders, jaws, ears, and his lips, especially his lips, dear _god_ he was absolutely _abusing_ Arthur's lips, and Arthur knew he wasn't helping, kissing back with fervor and lust, even as he jerked against the shackles holding him down, chaining him to his own bed.

He zeroed in on the crown of ivory on Merlin's head, brighter than the northern stars in the dead of night, the crown a crescent of pure, pure white against the deep, soul-sucking black of Merlin's hair.

With another thrust from said warlock, it didn't matter that Arthur was still too tight, too unprepared, because Merlin was hitting that same spot with ruthless abandon and he could fuck Arthur anywhere he wanted and in front of whoever he wanted, so long as he kept doing _that_ to Arthur's body, with that twist of his hips...

Merlin mouthed the top of Arthur's ear and breathed into them, nearly _prayed_ into them, somewhere between a whisper and a scream, "Come for me, Arthur."

And Arthur's body was so beyond his control and in Merlin's clutches that he could do nothing but comply, obey, so he did, with a shuddering scream as his chest was covered with the simmering white of lust and seed, and Merlin followed soon after, the sight of Arthur writhing in his chains and clenching just so around his shaft, filling Arthur with his own seed, his own mark, claiming him, _owning_ the king of Camelot.

Arthur whimpered again a few moments later, both of them breathing heavily, except this time his anguish was from Merlin pulling out of him, his lips firmly pressed against Arthur's forehead, before he settled himself onto the bed beside Arthur.

A moment later, and Arthur and Merlin’s bodies were completely clean of sweat and seed. After another moment, the chains around Arthur's limbs vanished, but then a ring of cold metal appeared about his neck, and when he moved, he realized he heard the clink of more chain links above his head. He turned and saw a chain wrapped around the headboard, and it connected with his neck.

He sighed at that, and Merlin's eyes flashed gold with magic again, so he was dressed in loose silk breeches and a nightshift of similar material, leaving Arthur naked. The crown floated off Merlin's head, and he watched its progress across the room, landing right beside his own in the wardrobe, the ivory and gold glinting off each other in the firelight, before the wardrobe door closed, and the key came to a rest in the drawer by his bed.

Merlin tugged at the chain, and Arthur lay down obediently, and Merlin curled his clothed body around Arthur's naked one, pillowing his head on Arthur's shoulder, and fell asleep.

Collared and chained in a bed of kings, Arthur followed suit not long after.


End file.
